Strawberry Rose Shaken one-shot
by rellf
Summary: [one-shot](ladybug) It's team Ruby's third year and they are assigned to build relations and an information network. Blake goes to pick Ruby up from her club. Debonair Ruby


**An: This is a one shot that has been running through my head for a while so this will hopefully clear up my mind for healing a Black rose.**

It was Team RWBY's third year of Beacon. Ruby's team and a few other were assigned a six week time to build relations any way they could find throughout Vale. This included all legal standing from the higher powers of the judicial system to the info brokers so as long as they could gather information from where they were they completed their assignment.

Yang decided it was best to work with what she had. Finding the nearest fight clubs and beating her way to the top. Yang was able to gather info from all over about anything she needed ether by people she beat or by others that wanted to challenge her. The number of people that challenged her were numerous as were their bruises and pains. This and with her persuasive personality Yang could gather all the info of who's who In Vale.

Weiss decided to follow through with her Schnee name and used what power her name already had and expanded on that. This involved dealing with corporations that always had an ulterior motive and wanted something in return. Although it proved to be annoying Weiss traversed the corporate world well and even excelling in negotiation others thought were lost causes.

Blake reconnected with a number of other faunas that had left the White Fang. They although leaving the White fang never forgot their skills of stealth and deception. With gathering all the people she could Blake had created her own personal spy network. That rivaled others including Schnee's and various other groups and governments. This coupled with her own set of masterfully honed skills there was no information Blake could not gather.

Ruby was the one that surprised everyone. Ruby had found work and information as a Hostess and more specifically Ruby fit into the category of Debonair. Not only surprising herself but others Ruby was quite good. Ruby was able to provide any one with pleasant company and entertainment. Finding her way to the top position and being in charge of the Club Ruby was gathering information from all over from Vacuo to Atlas. Although she rarely personally played host lately, there were rumors that having Ruby by your side was similar to being in heaven. The Club played to a variety of clients only providing company and entertainment. Any more sexual and the client was thrown out.

It was nearing the end of their assignment Yang had normally came by to pick Ruby up to head back to the dorms but this time Yang could not make it because Weiss was needing the help due to Vehicular failure. So this time Blake was going to pick up Ruby on her motorcycle called _Shade._ Arriving at the club Blake walked up to the back VIP door to be stopped by a well-built man with a mace attached to his back.

"Name please" Spoke the man in a mid to low voice.

"Blake Belladonna" Introduced Blake informing the man of who she was.

After a bit of conversing in an intercom Blake was let in and informed that Ruby was in her personal room on the second floor to the far right at the end of the hall. Although Blake knew what Ruby was doing Blake had never really seen what goes on. Strolling around the area Blake could see may men and women enjoying the company of others as well as the alcohol. It was a nice atmosphere that Ruby built up.

Reaching the back Room Blake pulled open the door to find Ruby siting at her desk looking over various paper work. Blake took this moment to admire how much Ruby changed yet still managed to stay the same. Keeping with Ruby's red and Black color scheme Ruby when working in her club wore a scarlet red shirt that had its sleeves rolled up to her elbows. With a Black silk Vest that went over her shirt and black Pants with dress shoes. Ruby's hair had grown longer although it was short enough so Ruby had her hair in a messy slick back style with the hair in the back her hair was tied together and a stray lock of hair over the left side of her face.

Leaving her observation of Ruby at hearing Ruby speak.

"Ah Blake I didn't notice you come in." Said Ruby breaking away from her desk and the papers.

"Hello Ruby, I see you're as busy as always." Said Blake walking over to meet Ruby.

"So to what do I owe this welcome visit?" Asked Ruby curious on why Blake was here.

"Yang asked me to pick you, Weiss has some trouble and needed Yang to pick her up." Explained Blake.

"Well while you're here let me get you a drink." Said Ruby as she led Blake to a couch in the room.

"I guess a drink would not hurt." Blake said accepting Ruby's offer.

At this Ruby left to her personal kitchen area where Ruby dragged out a few ingredients and an expensive looking bottle of wine. After gathering the ingredients Ruby got to work making her personal famous cocktail called ' _Strawberry Rose_ ' with a mixer set given to her when she took ownership of the club. Ruby came back to Blake handing her a glass of her famous cocktail this cocktail had a pink tint to it as well as a strawberry at the bottom of the glass. Blake took a small sip of the cocktail finding it sweet yet not overpowering. This is where they talked about various topics ranging from their teammates to work to information finally arriving at the topic of love.

"So Ruby have you found any one yet?" Asked Blake with her face a shade of pink almost red from drinking Ruby's cocktail too much.

"Yes, but I don't know if they like me the same way." Answering Ruby with a shade red covering her own face.

"Well I might as well get this out so I won't regret this later." Spouted Blake in a slightly drunk state confusing Ruby slightly.

At this declaration Blake leaned over and connected her lips to Ruby's. Holding the kiss for a few moments before breaking away. Standing up Blake faced the door she came in from.

"I'm sorry I felt this way since our second year together and I guess knowing you have someone made me want to feel a kiss from you before I never get the chance to." Confessed Blake taking one step towered the door.

As Blake was about to move her other foot her arm was caught by Ruby's grip regretting what she had done Blake turned around to look at Ruby ready to receive any punishment from her. But what she saw was not that of anger or one of sorrow but one of joy and happiness with tears of joy streaming down Ruby's face.

"The one I love is you Blake." Said Ruby.

Standing up Ruby place her free hand on Blake's face before returning a more passionate and loving kiss to Blake. They stayed this way for a few moment but what felt like and eternity to the two of them as they shared their loving embrace and kiss delving deeper into the other only leaving the other when air was needed. Taking a couple of steps back Blake gave a confused look.

"So will you allow me to play hostess Mrs. Belladonna?" Asked Ruby as she had her upper body slightly bowed her right arm over her chest and her right hand over her heart with her left hand extended waiting to receive Blake's hand.

To where Blake placed her hand within Ruby's extended hand where Ruby took hold and moved the back of Blake's hand to her lips giving a gentle and chaste kiss. Then where Ruby led Blake to where they were positioned earlier and played host to Blake for the rest of the night and many more to come.

An: Wow that is refreshing I needed to get this out tell me what you think. Did you like? If so let me know what; if not let me know as well. Next week will have a Healing a Black rose chapter. Till later good night.


End file.
